February 2019
February 2019 During the month of February, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches. They ended the month 6th in the League. League 2: MD31 Stevenage Post-match Interview "It took us a while to get there, but we just about got the result. Against the current lowest scoring team in the league, we had to be wary that they would want to make amends, so we set up to neutralise their 2 forwards. It would have been good had we bagged a goal during one of our attacking phases, but thankfully super-sub Browne was on hand to slide the ball in for the 3-points. We move up with the pack and push a little closer into the playoffs! Unfortunately, we have picked up another long-term injury. A. Gafaiti has broken his toe and will likely miss 8-weeks of action." League 2: MD32 TEAM Post-match Interview "I am beginning to feel like I am just repeating the same day over and over! We left it later than usual but I am so, so pleased we managed to break through. We earned it. Credit to Grimsby Town for their defensive resolute for the entire game. But when you play like that, then you risk this happening. Fittingly, we remain in the same position, three points off fourth, 7-points off third. It is not going to be easy, and we must keep up this form, but we are in with a chance for as long as we keep working hard Amidst all of these clean sheets, we now boast the title of the second best defence in the league! Quite some turnaround! Our attack... not so much!" League 2: MD33 Forest Green Rovers Post-match Interview "Another Matchday and another huge result. I am beginning to wonder just how long we can keep this up! The lads were brilliant today. Santos has been one of the best performers this month and he deserved that goal today. And what an assist from D. Ojo! He has been working on his crosses lately and it was good to see him show his quality in a rare start. F. Schram made his debut today, of course. That clean sheet will do wonders for his confidence. He has had to be patient since arriving, but he will be a good player for us, I am sure. He'll get a few more chances and then he'll get his big chance next season. One more game this month and we absolutely want to take all three points. If we keep another clean sheet, I am going to give O. Sowunmi a raise. He has been rock solid this month!" League 2: MD34 Cambridge United Post-match Interview "Well, I don't think we would have scored had we played for another 90 minutes. Today was very poor offensively and this is something that we have been saying for around 2 months now. It's not good enough for us to reply on scoring one goal. It's a very dangerous scoreline. We have the form of our defensive unit to thank for us gain 10 points this month, but we have to do more. With that in mind, we now officially have the best defence in the league, and this is something that I am immeasurably proud of! They have earned that title. On the other hand, we only have one player in the top scorer's chart. That's C. Duffus with 9 goals. Out of 25 players, he's ranked 24th which I think says everything." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review "There's good cause to celebrate this month. 10 points from a possible 12 is huge for the club and not something that looked likely to ever happen over the course of the first half of the season. Although there's not much more to be said compared to last months article. We remain defensively solid (I would personally say that we look even stronger this month) but we lament our lack of creativity going forward. There has been a clear effort to try new tactics and formations, but you can still see the team holding back and not going all in. This month we got away with it with the 1-0 wins. Over March, with some big teams coming up - we can't rest on our laurels as much. To lighten the tone, I managed to have a chat with Yeovil Town's Head of Youth Development manager, Terry Williams. Many will remember the man that Yeovil Town picked up from arch-rivals Burnley as a rock solid CB that grew into one of England's finest Defenders. These days, he oversees Yeovil Town's academy and helps the youth work their way through the ranks and making sure they're ready for the first team. In our discussion, he tipped off a number of kids that he feels are the ones to watch in the future. With permission, I present to you YeoLaTenGoodKids! * Isaac Lewis FW * Liam Price FW * Jay Thomas FW * Sam Hall MF * Aidan Cooper MF * Peter Morris MF * Charles Allen MF * Sam Harrison MF * Dylan Baker DF * Reece Clarke DF These names won't mean much to you now, but out of the dozens of kids coming through, from the current batch, these ones are the ones tipped for a promising career if they work hard enough to graft a career for themselves. The ones highlighted are the current top performers within their age group!" YeoLaTengo Player of the Month "It should come as no surprise that this month's winner is another Defender. There's no point building suspense. It's O. Sowunmi. That's clear to everyone who has watched the games. The man is a mountain. He gets around the pitch quickly, he wins everything in the air, he has dominated every Striker he has come up against. Often, he dominates 2 Strikers at once. His partnership with M. Degerlund is so exciting to watch. They compliment each other perfectly! Club Captain, Leader, Mountain. Omar.